Mind of its Own
by miso berry
Summary: In which Rin's tail suddenly obtains a mind of its own. Who knew a tail could be so perverted? RinxShiemi


**A/N: I love Rin's tail! I've always wondered how his tail would act if it magically got a mind of its own, pwahaha. **

**Mind of its Own**

**One Shot**

**000**

"GYAHHHHHHH!"

Yukio jerked up at the sound of his brother's scream, and turned to the bed beside him. Rin was there, struggling and writhing around on his bed before he fell to the floor with a loud thud. He seemed to be holding onto something, but he wasn't sure what.

Hastily, Yukio grabbed his glasses and messily threw them onto his face. He gaped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What the hell? My tail's trying to kill me!" Rin shouted, tugging at the tail that was currently trying to tie itself around Rin's neck. Acting quickly, the younger twin brother grabbed onto his brother's tail and held it in place. The tail wiggled furiously.

"What…the hell…just happened…?" Rin asked, panting as he glared at his tail. Yukio frowned, also unable to understand what was going on. After a few seconds, he finally came to a conclusion.

"It seems your tail has grown a mind of its own," He stated, quite calmly. Rin stared at him in disbelief.

"My tail? But tails aren't supposed to get a mind of their own! That's stupid!" He yelled back, crossing his arms.

"Then find another theory to explain this," Yukio replied back, gesturing to the struggling tail in his hands. Rin sighed heavily.

"This is really stupid," He muttered.

"For now, just try to find some way to convince it not to kill you," Yukio instructed wisely, holding out the tail in front of Rin's face. He glared at it steadily.

"You. Tail. Don't kill me. If I die, then so do you," He told the tail grudgingly. The tail seemed to calm down, since it stopped squirming. Yukio slowly released the tail…only to have it tackle Rin's neck once more.

"GAHHHHHH!"

**000**

After an hour of explaining to the tail that its life also depended on Rin's, the tail finally decided not to murder him.

"You know, I could just cut you off. I don't even need you anyway," Rin told the tail. It seemed to hiss as it tightly wrapped itself around his arm. He cringed, and turned to glower at it.

"Stop moving on your own! Look, you have to be a limp tail, okay? I don't want the others to see my tail moving on its own," He snapped. The tail reluctantly complied as it fell lightly. He smiled, feeling slightly accomplished.

"Ready to go, Nii-san?" Yukio asked, poking his head out from behind a wall. Rin nodded, jogging over to him. They exited the dorm, and locked the front doors.

"So, how do we get rid of my tail's mind?" Rin asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets. His tail moved warningly, but he ignored it. Yukio shifted his glasses up.

"I think I'll be able to finish a potion by afternoon, so that its mind will be gone by tonight"—

The moment his sentence was finished, the tail moved and swiped Yukio's glasses clean off his face. His jaw clenched while Rin watched with slight amusement.

Yukio moved his hands around, trying to claim his glasses back from the tail. However, the tail moved too fast.

"Nii-san, tell your tail to give me back my glasses," He stated, his patience wavering. Rin stifled a laugh as he turned to his tail. Unfortunately, right as he was about to speak, the tail launched the glasses over the bridge. Yukio frowned deeply. Rin gaped.

"Um"—

"I'm going back inside to get another pair of glasses. When I get back, your tail better be out of my sight," Yukio spoke darkly as he unlocked the front doors. Rin gulped. Once the doors had shut, he ran on ahead, going as fast as his legs could take him.

**000**

As Yukio explained the mission details to the group, he glanced at Rin often, making sure to glare heavily at his tail. Rin's tail danced around mockingly, annoying the younger brother.

"Geez, quit moving your tail. It's pissing me off," Bon said, now also scowling at the said tail. Rin shrugged.

"I, um, can't help it. My tail needs to be exercised once in a while," He replied as an excuse. Bon glowered at the tail.

"Exercise my ass. Stop moving it," He demanded. The tail moved on its own again, and slapped Bon across the face. Bon stared in disbelief as a red mark spread across his cheek. After realizing what had just happened, he rose a fist at Rin, who ran to hide behind Shima.

"It wasn't my fault! I swear!" Rin yelped as Bon grabbed him harshly by the collar. Yukio cleared his throat.

"Calm down please. Nii-san, I think it would be better if you skipped out on this mission. Just stay back at the camp," Yukio told him. Bon smiled smugly as he released Rin, who grudgingly walked over to sit down on a log.

"Now, as I was saying, these demons are pretty hard to catch, so you'll have to use a"—

Rin tuned out his brother's annoying voice, and turned over to his tail, which was floating happily above his head. He sighed heavily.

"You're giving me one hell of a day. Can't you just act normal?" Rin hissed, so the others couldn't hear. The tail moved from side to side, as if saying 'no.' He groaned.

"If I get killed, and we both die, it's all your fault…" He muttered, frowning as he watched the others disappear into the forest. He flopped over, now lying down on his stomach, on top of the log.

"Now I can't even do the mission. This sucks," Rin said. His tail moved around cheerfully. Seeing that there was nothing better to do, he closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

_Rin was surrounded by flowers. Bright, beautiful flowers. He noticed instantly that in the middle of the flower field, was Shiemi. She was holding a watering can, and gingerly neutering the plants. He smiled as he walked towards her. _

"_Shiemi!" He called out happily. She turned around, beaming. Her amazing smile nearly stopped his heart. As he neared her, the flowers around them began to grow, and bloom even more._

_He embraced her tightly, and she ecstatically hugged him back. Shiemi looked up at him, smiling radiantly. _

"_Rin! I lov"—_

At that moment, Rin was promptly forced awake. He turned his head frantically, looking for the person who had woken him up. He then discovered a few seconds later that his tail had been flailing around wildly, purely out of boredom. He gritted his teeth together. 

"Stop moving you annoying shi"—

"Rin…?"

He froze, and slowly turned to see Shiemi hobbling clumsily out of the forest. She looked around, confused.

"Who were you yelling at?" She questioned, looking extremely concerned. He flushed and began scratching the back of his head.

"Ah…I just woke up from a dream," He lied, smiling lightly. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh. I thought it might be something bad. Anyway, Yuki-chan told me to come and check on you. It looks like you're doing okay. You shouldn't fall asleep though. Someone bad might sneak up on you," The blonde advised wisely. He nodded.

"How are those demons?" He questioned as she sat down next to him. Judging by her messy hair, and rumpled clothes, it must've been a difficult task to catch them. She smiled, despite her appearance.

"It's really hard. They're kind of cute though…they look like frogs," Shiemi told him, giggling softly. Then, to Rin's utmost horror, his tail began to move. It hovered behind Shiemi, and slowly, very slowly, glided closer to her rear.

While Shiemi was still speaking with her bubbly tone, Rin grabbed onto the end of his tail. However, the tail slapped itself against Shiemi's butt, taking Rin's hand with it.

_Oh. Soft…_

They both screamed.

"_R-R-R-R-Rin…?_" The blonde panicked, hopping onto her feet. Rin's face was ablaze as he unconsciously released his tail. Soft…it was soft.

"W-was that you…?" She asked, blushing deeply. He gulped.

"I-i-it was an accident," He said, eyes wide. He didn't know whether to be thankful or unthankful towards his tail. Yes, Shiemi's rear had been nice to touch, but it had now put him in a bad spot.

"Accident?" Shiemi questioned, looking very doubtful. Rin nodded dumbly.

"Yeah"—

His tail was moving again. He yelled as the tail jerked forward, gracelessly guiding him towards Shiemi. Her eyes widened.

"R-Rin, what are you"—

Rin's tail was now moving towards Shiemi's breasts.

"Wait, no"—

Rin pulled at the tail, keeping it back momentarily. Angrily, the tail tugged forward, intent on reaching its object of desire. Rin grabbed onto a tree, refusing to be forcibly moved by his own tail. Meanwhile, Shiemi was watching the scene with mixed feelings of confusion and horror.

The tail flailed around before moving back to Rin, only to jerk forward again. He was ripped away from the tree, and crashed into Shiemi. He placed both hands on opposite sides of the girl, hoisted himself up, and watched in complete terror of his tail harassed Shiemi's breasts.

"KYAAA!"

"Stop, you, _damn it_"—

Rin tried futilely to pull his tail away from the breasts, but the tail would not budge. He tried jumping off of Shiemi, but the tail was surprisingly strong. A few seconds later, the rest of the group rushed in, looking alarmed. Rin cursed loudly.

"T-this isn't what it looks like!" He cried out. The faces of both Bon and Konekomaru turned purple. Shima watched with wide eyes, a blush dusting his cheeks. Izumo blushed furiously before looking away. Yukio calmly shifted his glasses up.

Yukio walked over to Rin, and scrunched up the tail as if it were a towel. Rin let out a yelp of pain while the tail fell limply.

"Thanks…" Rin muttered, falling at Shiemi's side.

"We heard Shiemi shouting, so we came over here, but"—

Konekomaru cut himself off, shuddering at the remembrance of the scene that had only happened a few seconds ago. Bon scowled at Rin.

"I thought you were better than that," He said, crossing his arms. Shima looked around, unable to decide which side he should go on. Izumo gave Rin a sour look.

Shiemi stood up slowly, shaking. Rin instantly got up and put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched.

"Shiemi, I'm sorry, but it wasn't my fault. My…my tail got a mind of its own this morning and"—

"Your tail? Rin, you can't expect me to believe that," The blonde said coldly, much to his surprise. He panicked.

"It's true! Didn't you see what happened back there?" Rin said back, sounding more harsh than he had originally intended. She frowned deeply.

"Stop it, Rin," Shiemi told him sternly, shrugging his hand off of her shoulder.

"You should stop lying, and stop bothering her. You've done enough," Izumo cut in, looking at Rin angrily. He stared at them in disbelief. They were all giving him malicious expressions.

"I'm not…" He tore away from the group and ran off, going in the direction of the town.

**000**

Rin rolled around onto his back, groaning. Everyone hated him.

He looked out at the sunset, sighing. After running away from the group, he had found himself lazing around the dorm's rooftop. He had already been lying down in the same spot for several hours.

Rin glared harshly at his tail, which was optimistically hovering about without a care.

"You're seriously annoying," He told it. The tail ignored him, choosing to hover around some more. He sighed heavily. There was no use in fighting with the tail now. Shiemi hated him, and she would probably hate him for the rest of her life.

The door to the roof opened, and Rin turned around, hoping to see Shiemi walk in.

"I brought the antidote," Yukio announced, holding up a flask of purple liquid. Rin's eyes lit up.

"Wow!" He exclaimed, beginning to smile.

"You're going to have to hold your tail down though. I have to coat it with this," He told him, pointing at the flask. Rin nodded determinedly.

"Use your flames if you must," Yukio added, giving him permission. Rin looked at him, astonished.

"Seriously?" He asked, looking eager. Yukio nodded, rolling his eyes. Rin grinned before he activated his flames on full blast, letting them surround his body. He slammed his tail down onto the floor. It squirmed slightly before giving up, realizing that escaping would be impossible. Yukio nodded professionally as he opened up the flask.

He poured the potion on the tail, as if applying ketchup onto a hotdog. Rin felt a tingling burn before Yukio finally stood up, smiling.

Slowly, Rin poked the tail, which did not respond at all. Using his own reflexes, he moved the tail side to side. He grinned cheerfully.

"My tail's mine again!" He yelled out, jumping up and down as the blue flames vanished. Yukio yawned loudly.

"Well, I'm off to bed early tonight. Making that potion took two hours," He said as he walked towards the door.

"Thanks, Yukio!" Rin said gratefully, embracing his tail. Yukio quietly rose an arm up before disappearing through the door. Slowly, Rin's smile vanished. Shiemi would still hate him. She didn't even believe his story, and now, he had no proof.

The door opened again, and Rin didn't turn around this time, knowing that it would probably be Yukio again. However, when a hand landed on his shoulder, he knew in an instant that it was not his younger brother.

He whipped around, and gaped.

"Shiemi?" He said in shock. She nodded slowly, looking a bit distant.

"I'm sorry…Yuki-chan explained everything to everyone after you ran away. I felt really bad," The blonde girl said, looking at him with twinkling eyes.

"It's okay. I mean, you were the victim and everything," Rin said, nervously scratching the back of his head. She blushed.

"It's not only because of that. I felt bad because I didn't believe you. I'm really sorry for hurting you, Rin," Shiemi told him. He grinned.

"Well, I'm really happy now. Thanks, Shiemi," Rin said gladly. He smirked as he used his tail to wrap around her waist and scoot her closer. She squeaked.

"R-R-Rin, is your tail still…?" She questioned, looking up at him worriedly. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Nope. That was all me," He informed as his face loomed closer over hers. She understood. Shiemi blushed before closing her eyes.

And with that, he pressed his lips onto hers.

**A/N: That's the first kiss scene I've ever done with these two! It feels kind of refreshing. I'm usually against kissing scenes though, since they make a story seem too cliché. Well, I hope you enjoyed. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
